What you really mean to me
by Animemaiden
Summary: Yuki is in love with Kaname and at the same time begins to realize maybe Zero means something more than just a friend. Yep, the same old love triangle but come on, everyone loves a good love triangle.R and R would be amazing as well.
1. Confusion

_**Author note: Yep, I haven't written a fanfic in awhile and I decided to. Since I've been writing an actual book I haven't had much time to write an actual fanfic. So I'm going to make a serious one and humorous one. P**_

_**Oh and I'm going to do the whole I don't own this manga even though it's pretty awesome. Yeppers, so here's the story!!!!!!**_

It was morning time, as the sun was peaking up over the horizon. Yuuki woke up with a silent yawn looking at her clock. The little red numbers informed her that the time was now 5:30 in the morning. She didn't get much sleep the previous night due to exams coming up. The life of a prefect was nothing to scoff at. Dark bluish purple rings encircled under her heavy eyes.

She slowly pulled the covers back as she stepped onto the icy floor. It had been a cold night. It was winter after all. She trudged to the bathroom with her school outfit in hand. As she got into the bathroom she began to shower and thought about exams.

'_Ugh, exams. Today is the start of midterms…..fun. Then again, after midterms we get winter break. Oh, who am I kidding, I'll probably be stuck in this place for the whole time period.'_

She sighed heavily and got out of the shower. She finished quickly in the bathroom just in time for classes.

The day went by quickly and the extra studying had proved useful as she breezed through the tests. With class being over, one of her favorite times of day came. She was excited to do her job today, she wanted to see Kaname and wish him good luck on his exams. Yuuki was lost though. She didn't know exactly how to describe her feelings for him. Did she truly love him? Or was it just a deep appreciation for saving her life before? She couldn't find the right words to describe such things. The only thing she knew was that when she saw his divine appearance it made her heart throb and her soul melt. Not to mention the flush of blood rush to her cheeks in amazement.

As the night class began to walk to their classes, the day class was amazed by their graceful gait, walking as if dancing. Nothing less expected of a group of vampires. Vampires. The thing that separated the night and day class. The thing that separated Yuuki from her savior, Kaname.

Zero and Yuuki began to herd the day class back to the dorms as the night class walked swiftly on by. Yuuki quickly turned around and saw Kaname walking past. The setting sun reflecting off of his crimson eyes making them gleam. She could feel the blood start to rush through out her face. Zero could see this out of the corner of his lavender eyes. He let out a heavy and annoyed sigh as he closed his eyes with frustration.

"Go see him. I can handle this from here," Zero said under his breath as Yuuki quickly turned her eyes to him. She could see the exasperation in his face. Yuuki smiled weakly as if a thank you as she began to walk toward Kaname. Her heart began to race again. This was not just anyone, but what _exactly_ did he mean to her. She couldn't figure it out. She wanted to confront him more to decipher these feelings locked up inside. Even though they were obviously seen in the open that she was confused.

Kaname came to a stop as the wind carried Yuuki's mind boggling sent in his direction. He turned around with a warm and welcoming smile on his face. This made Yuuki stop in her tracks to admire the unremarkable warmth coming from such a creature. A cold, dead person never seemed so inviting. She smiled with a nervous giggle as she waved. When courage washed over her inner self she walked up to Kaname with the most adorable and innocent smile. He greeted her with a simple nod of his head.

"Good afternoon Kaname-sama," she said trying to make conversation before she stood there babbling like a fool. He had a look of disappointment on his face as he heard her speak. She then beat herself up inside, thinking she said something unnecessary. He saw the confusion and frustration in her eyes as he placed his cool hand upon her head, running his icy cool fingers through her strands of brunette hair. She suddenly got a sense of pleasure rush from her head to her feet. It was like being touched by a god.

"Such formalities are unnecessary Yuuki. Just Kaname will be fine," he said with the soothing tone of his voice ringing through out her ears. All she could do was smile while giggling under her breath.

Yuuki looked up and met his gaze as she searched for words to say.

'_It's not that hard! Just tell him good luck on exams and wave him off! Don't just stand there, say something!'_ She thought to herself. As her mouth opened to say something she took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Good luck on your exams sempai." Yes! She finally said it. It took awhile to mutter such a simple and unimportant sentence but it meant the world to her at that moment. Kaname could do nothing but smile at the encouragement. As the breeze began to pick up, Yuuki's sent intoxicated him as he stood there taking it in as much as he could. He slightly leaned forward pressing his cool lips to her forehead smiling.

"Thank you. I suppose you must get back to your job, so I will head off to class now," he said as he swiftly turned around and headed into the building. Her heart fluttered. She could barely stand up straight. She was spacing off trying to think of where she was or matter of fact _who_ she was at that moment. She was abruptly woken up by the firm hands of another. Yuuki spun around quickly seeing Zero standing there with an uninterested expression. She took a deep breath and smiled at him. She smiled with much accomplishment. Zero scoffed and rolled his eyes at her amusement. She made a pouty face. Zero was bringing her mood down so she stuck her tongue out at him quickly while loosely folding her arms.

They began to walk into the dorms. Yuuki felt great, but yet she still had confusion and despair deep down. Even though she fluttered whenever his name came up was it love? Was it truly love or was it just shyness amongst such a gorgeous person? Ugh. This was getting rather annoying. She wanted to know her true feelings. It hurt her deep down. She hated that feeling. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden force in front of her. Zero had slammed his arms against the wall next to her trapping her in a small area.

She quickly turned to look at Zero's face. She was confused by this and some what scared of the amount of force exerted from him.

The look in his eyes made Yuuki stand still the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up. He looked so serious and angry. Yet there was a hint of sadness hidden somewhere deep with in the pools of lavender. Seeing this part she suddenly relaxed and gave a stern serious look.

"What's so great about him? What makes him so captivating that you drift into another world? How could you fall in love with a bloodsucking monster? Vampires and humans are not meant to be together!" He shouted with remorse in his voice. He did because he held special feelings for Yuuki deep inside himself, but just like Kaname, he was a 'bloodsucking monster' that wasn't meant to be with humans.

She froze still. She was hurt by his words because he was right. Vampires and humans weren't meant for each other. The exact opposite in fact.

"Why do you hate it so much? The fact that I _do_ love a vampire." _Wrong._ She thought. Then she shook her head bringing up that stupid question again. He took a deep breath, his warm breath washed over Yuuki's face giving her goose bumps from the tickling sensation. He looked deep into her eyes getting only inches from her face sending a rush through out her body. If her heart beat any faster, it would have exploded.

"There is just something about his intensions that make me……suspicious. I just…. Don't want you getting hurt Yuuki," his expression quickly changed to a sadder one. Yuuki stood there feeling as if somewhat guilty for yelling at him. She wanted to hold him and say sorry. He was worried and she was being overprotective. She then felt a deep pain arousing among the surface of her heart and face. With him inches from her the first reaction she had shocked him. She lightly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Her body heat making him feel like mush as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you worry, but I'll be fine. Just trust me on this. I don't think I understand my emotions too much either. I learn as I go, yet so far it seems I have learned nothing," she whispered in his ear resting her head on his shoulder. Now she was truly confused. Not just about Kaname but now Zero too. How did she feel about him? What about Zero? He was an important aspect too, but just what did _he_ mean to her. Another question in which hurt her deeply. She felt as though living a lie. Not knowing her true feelings and yet, him holding her just made it go away. It was a point of relief for the moment. She felt as at that moment to just screw and follow her instincts on things for once and held Zero in her arms until she fell asleep.

_**Okay! Chapter one right there. Maybe shorter than I wished but I have other stuffs to do. Anyway, if you bothered reading leave some feedback and if you want me to continue, tell me what you want because the ending may depend on your opinion. PEACE**_


	2. Shopping Trip

_**Hello again. waves Yeah, ok so I decided to do chapter 2 and I make it up as I go so um yeah. I may put some humor into this but I'm debateful. Anyway I don't know which way I'm leaning yet. This place is lacking KanameYuuki stories and they happen to be my favored couple but idk yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VK or the characters but you probably already figured that out. I think it's written by a man in which I am not nor am I Asian. Another strike against that possibility. But if I COULD own at least one of the characters, hahahaha, that would pwn.**_

_**Oh and a side note, I'm going to start writing in Yuuki's POV. A whole lot easier for me. Anyway I'll shut up now.**_

I woke to the sound of shutting doors and people communicating to one another. I began to rub my head and tried to think of what happened before I fell asleep. Oh, right. I was embracing Zero. I thought back and relived the moment. So close to one another and yet I felt so distant. In a way it was like floating in the middle of space without purpose or a path to follow. Embracing him felt so right yet so wrong. It was confusing for me. I hate that word. Confusing. What's so great about confusion? Why did it have to be that way? I shook my head and got out of bed. I had almost forgot that everyone was leaving for winter break. I wouldn't see some of my friends for a couple weeks. It did make me sad but I can manage. I would think I would hate not to see Kaname for a while but instead relief swept over me.

So was that it? Was I going to run away now? Was I going to be a coward and turn around and run? I guess time could tell me all I needed to know.

As I walked out of my door slowly looking up and down the halls filled with all the joyous students. All of them talking about their plans for going here or going there or what they will do with their family.

The only thing I could contribute to it was a heavy sigh straight from the heart. My heart had been over worked so much yesterday that I think it needed a break from this school too. As I was thinking to myself I was subconsciously walking around saying goodbye to all that were leaving and waving people off that I didn't really remember. Just to take my mind off of nonsense and my clouded judgment.

After seeing some people I realized I had yet to get dressed. I felt a sudden blush come across my face as I looked down at my flannel pajamas. I quickly walked down the long congested hallways back to my room. I got in and shut the door behind me. As I looked through my closest I was wandering which outfit would be the best for today. It was a bitter cold day, colder than most lately. I quickly passed over my school uniform. I didn't need to wear that, brought to much memories back of today still. The ones that were still fresh on my mind. I couldn't really find anything appealing to my taste at the time. I decided what better time than to go shopping. I could clear my head and get a great new outfit. It was the best idea I had had all week.

I finally settled on a long black coat with cute faded blue jeans. I also wore my furry boots covering part of my jeans. And no, they were not really from animals. When I settled on my attire I quickly bolted out of the door heading for the exit. As I was walking down that last hallway I saw one of the last people I needed to see. It was Zero. What was I going to do? What would I say? Knowing me I will probably babble something very stupid and make him angry, confused, or annoyed. I sped up slightly as he drew closer into my peripheral vision. He opened his eyes as if he knew my plan. Was he going to stop me? God, I hoped not. To my surprise he didn't. He just stood there watching me pass through the doors. Shock was one word to describe it.

Didn't he care where I was going? Didn't he think I might go see Kaname? Wouldn't that make him want to stop me? Another word popped into my head at that moment. Hurt. It did. It hurt that he did seem to want to concern himself with me. Maybe I was overacting but I couldn't help but think the worst case scenario. It made me think that maybe it was wrong for me to think of him more than a partner or friend. It hit me deep even if the damage was minimal the scar would remain for awhile. Did he lie about being worried? There I went again. Overreacting! Maybe he just wanted to give me privacy. That's all it was. Or at least that's what I wanted to tell myself. Now I really need to shut up. Over analyzing much? Most definitely.

While I was confided in my train of thought I accidentally walked into someone and with my eyes closed I knew not of who it was.

"Sorry about that. Hehe, I wasn't watching where I was going," was all I could say as I was rubbing my head like a buffoon.

"Don't worry about it Yuuki. I'm also at fault."

"………." My heart literally stopped for a second. I would remember that kind and gentle voice anywhere. I looked up and with no surprise I was right; Kaname. Just great! This was not exactly my best morning. Oh no, what was I going to say this time. He began to chuckle under his breath as he slightly shook his head at me. His hand began to rise and this made my heart pulsate at a quick rate. I wish I could just rip that son of a bitch out and put it out of its misery. Then he shocked me. Instead of resting his hand upon my head like usual he placed it on the left side of my chest. This sent blood rushing through my face like never before. He was touching my chest! I probably would have slapped anyone else but I was just so tense that if anyone would have slapped me I still couldn't move.

"Your heart rate seems to be rather quick lately. Maybe you want a doctor to check that out. Or maybe it's stress. Do you feel much stress lately?" This relieved me somewhat. At least I knew he wasn't a pervert. With that out of the way, I realized he was on to me. The again, he didn't know _why_ I was stressed. It would help a lot if just went away. I wouldn't say that but boy I sure thought it. He smiled as I melted under his touch. He turned his focus to my purse.

"Going shopping it looks like. Needs some help?" He asked with the most angelic face a vampire could ever produce. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't decline. My head nodded up and down subconsciously and gave off a weak smile. He then nodded as he removed his hand from me which made my body fall under gravities spell again. As if his touch lifted me. He began walking forward and I followed slowly behind him.

I was going through so many thoughts in my head at that moment. Then I suddenly walked into him. I started to stumble but he caught me, holding me up. Now was the time I was embarrassed. My cheeks were the bright red color I had ever produced. Great, that's the last things I needed.

"Sorry for stopping so suddenly. I was looking through that window," he said pointing at a window with the cutest outfit I had ever seen after setting me up straight. He could tell I was amazed by it because of the obvious look on my face.

"Would you like it?" I stood there looking at it for a minute and then I suddenly looked at him realizing he was talking to me.

"Well, it's really pretty but I don't think I have enough to afford something like that," was all I could say. He started laughing. I didn't know what was so funny.

"I kind of figured that, Yuuki. That's kind of why I was going to buy it for you."

This time I wasn't nervous or embarrassed. I smiled. This wasn't just an act, I was truly happy at that moment. It gave me a good feeling that he was being kind. I was missing something. He was always kind, but I was too wound up to notice. Just because I didn't have things figured out didn't mean I couldn't act normal or at least somewhat normal. Then again, as any girl, it was normal to feel embarrassed around an amazingly beautiful guy who wanted to buy you things.

I think my smile made him feel better. As if lifting some tension from his shoulders. We then decided to walk into the store to view the outfit. It was so beautiful. I loved it at first sight. It was a beautiful pair of faded denim jeans. It included a lavender tank top with an amazing butterfly pattern made of small jewels it looked like.

I couldn't let him buy it for me. After seeing it, I couldn't let him get it for me. I hadn't deserved it. I decided to speak up and tell him my decision.

"Kaname, I think it's nice that you want to buy it for me but it would make me feel uncomfortable."

He looked at him with soft, piercing eyes that made me want to melt. He smiled slightly barely showing his beautiful white teeth. I looked deep into his eyes, trying to look deep inside of what he was truly thinking. He realized this and slowly began leaning forward getting closer and closer to my face, as if letting me go deeper and deeper into him. He got what seemed a couple of centimeters away before stopping. I thought for a moment that he was going to kiss me. Then again, why would he want to kiss me? I'm just an ordinary girl.

"If you would really feel uncomfortable about it, then I won't. But, I WILL buy you something to eat. That's the least I can do," he said while lifting his chin and softly brushing his cool lips against my forehead. I blushed almost instantly. My heart began racing, almost jumping out of my chest. I swear that I stopped breathing for a second. Caught up in the moment, I stood there aimlessly while he started walking out the door. My head quickly shook, and I regained my senses as I ran out after him with a retarded smile on my face.

_**Yep. So that's it for chapter 2. I didn't update in like forever. I won't like though, I don't update often. I rarely finish stories too. I plan on finishing this one if anyone cares to wait and bare with me.**_

_**Anyway, hope you liked it. Any comments, questions, or suggestions feel free to review or e-mail me.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Animemaiden**_


	3. Gone Dreamin'

**Hey, OMG! I haven't written in like….. FOREVER. Lol. Well I was wound up reading way too many fanfictions and well worrying about some relationship problems and stuff. I hope you like my next chapter. **

I was walking down a long hallway that seemed to be endless, engulfed in darkness. I was walking slowly, trudging if you will with extreme caution, turning my head every now and then trying to spot danger before it occurred. I was nervous as hell. My heavy breathing didn't help either. I began picking up my pace as I had advanced into a fast jog and now flipping my head back and forth searching the area for anything to attack me. As I was running a small piercing light came from what seemed to be the end of the hallway.

I was now running. My feet were quick yet carelessly loud and I was abruptly yanked back by a sudden arm around my waist. My first action was to of course scream, like any other damsel in distress but they caught my attempt. A rather large hand was swiftly cupped over my mouth. I inhaled deeply while letting out a silent cry. I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew _exactly_ what the smell was. The same intoxicating fragrance that came off Kaname-sama. I began breathing heavier and heavier as I suddenly paused still as I felt this tingling sensation roll down the side of the nape of my neck. His breath was brushing against my skin, teasing it. I could feel a sharp point slightly touch the top layer of skin. You would think that something like that would hurt, but it gave me the exact opposite effect. I wanted him to keeping going and just sink his teeth right into my neck, just take me now.

I heard him intake ready to bite down with precision and gentleness. He stopped suddenly as I heard something behind him coming crashing into him knocking me forcefully to the ground. I looked up and saw Zero standing there. His face seemed pained, and distraught. He looked at me with those scarred lavender eyes of his. Kaname-sama stood next to Zero with a blank expression on his face. Both of their expressions had faded into a somewhat zombie like state while staring at me on the ground.

"Make a choice, Yuki," Kaname-sama said with a somewhat sad hint in his voice.

"It's ok for you to choose. It will be easier on all of us," Zero added short after with the same gloomy tone. It sounded as if this decision was life threatening. I wanted to run away from it all. Moisture began building up and solidly flowing down my cheeks.

"Don't make me choose between you! I love both of you!" I exclaimed shutting my eyes tightly. I hadn't heard anything so I quickly opened up my eyes and felt red ALL over. It wasn't just my face this time.

It had all been a dream and I had a couple of girls surrounded around me most likely listening to _everything _I said. Who knows what could have spilled out while I was dreaming? Some of the girls started giggling while walking out while a friend from next door sat down on my bed.

"Hey, are you ok? The way you were talking it kind of sounded like a nightmare," Ja Nelle said with angelic sympathy in her aquamarine eyes. She was quite pretty, like a porcelain doll that moved. Her long golden waves extended down to the middle of her very slender abdomen. She was almost pale as paper yet had a certain glow about her tone.

"Yeah, just some inner demons I am struggling with I guess you could say. Thanks for the concern though," I answered back baring a smile for reassurance. She smiled with an angelic look on her face and embraced me quickly as she swiftly exited the room leaving for class.

I sighed. I forgot about class. That just put even more strain on me. I took deep relaxing breaths before flopping on the bed again with a soft thud. I didn't care I missed class right now I had said. My dream threw me off and kind of caught me off guard. In the dream I exclaimed both love for Kaname-sama and, well Zero too. Was that true or just of the moment? I had to be thinking of my feelings if I dreamt about it. But I always thought I loved Zero as a brother but maybe that's what I meant in the dream. I couldn't be sure though. Maybe I was once again over thinking and crying over spilled milk. Well, I thought for a case, right now it felt like rotten spilled milk. I needed to start figuring stuff out before I yank my hair out. It's driving me crazy! Up the wall! No one was telling me what to do, no one was helping, my view on love and relationships right now SUCK!

I paused for a minute though. I placed my hand on the side of my neck and ran my slim fingertips along the skin. Not even a scratch had fazed me. At least I knew I wasn't going crazy. Yet I remembered how it felt when he was breathing down my neck, holding his strong fangs against the sweaty, soft skin. I sighed softly in satisfaction. That was probably the only good part of the dream. Dare I say it even got me somewhat aroused? I shook my head while shoving my face in my pillow. How could I think of that? I really _am_ thinking too much about my dream. I need to give it a rest and get to class. I'm late enough as it is. With a sigh I got up, got dressed, and then got yelled at for being late. Perfect morning to top off the perfect dream. Hump!(And yes, I am being sarcastic)

**That is it for this because I am extremely tired and need to go to sleep for I have to get up tomorrow unlike some of you people. Anyway hoped you liked it, if not then it's ok. Lol**

**Much love,**

**Animemaiden**


	4. You Just Have To Ask

The school bell rang abruptly and woke me from my quick nap during class. As everyone quickly paced out of class I slowly stood exhaling heavily while picking up my books.

"Come one Yuki. We don't have all day," Zero said in a rushing tone. I gave him a quick glance and he had that smart ass look on his face. I rolled my eyes as he put his hand on the back of my head and steered me out of the class.

As soon as we stepped foot outside it was hot as hell. It was like walking in to a pre-heated oven.

I had already begun to feel tiny droplets of water start trickling down my neck and face. I wiped it with my sleeve hoping to get rid of it.

I began to direct students back to the dorms when I overheard a conversation between two girls.

"Oh my gosh! Why would you ask him Jessica?!" I heard one girl shout baffled.

"He's not that bad. Besides, you don't even have a date yet!" She responded with a hint of red in her already rosy cheeks.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone always had a date to the Spring Dance. I'm just hoping that someone from the night class asks me. They are so amazingly sexy," she said sighing with a light smile on her lips as she entered her own dream world thinking of the different guys who could possibly ask her out.

Right then I froze. I had totally forgotten about the Spring Dance. I hadn't even thought about asking any guy, nor the fact of guys asking me. I hated dances with passion. Why you might ask? I can't dance. That's just the bottom line; I couldn't dance to save my life. Let alone, dance with a boy and a stupid school dance. Besides, who would ask me to go with them?

I sighed. But I abruptly fell to the hard ground as someone bumped into me. I was standing up while rubbing my head to see none other than Zero standing up from me staring down at me like I was an idiot.

"You have to be more careful you idiot. Stop daydreaming," he said offering me a hand.

I grasped his hand and pulled myself up. When I stood to my feet I'm not sure why I did this, but we just stood there for a minute. I was looking deep into his eyes. I couldn't help myself. They were just so captivating it was hard not to. I suddenly realized where I was and quickly pulled my hand back which had been warm and sweaty from holding his hand. I had the lightest shade of pink cross over my face as I mumbled a soft 'thank you' to him.

I saw a shadow cast over me and I suddenly looked up. There, standing in all his glory, was Kaname. The sun was beaming off his skin making it somewhat softer looking. He quickly lifted up the corners of his mouth and looked at me with caring eyes.

"I hope you are alright. That fall look like it hurt," he said practically making me melt and the sound of his voice.

I smiled in reply. I thought it was lame, but it was rather hard to talk at the moment.

He suddenly put his hand on me, practically making me stop breathing while my heart started beating at a very fast rate; I thought the thing was going to jump straight out of my chest.

"I want to ask you something later. If you don't mind, will you come by as soon as class gets out?" He asked with a kind disposition and one of the sexiest smiles I had ever laid eyes on. I stood there for a minute but finally came back down to earth and managed to find some words.

"Sure. I'll meet you out here later," I replied acting as calm as possible. He smiled in reaction and turned around and walked away. I was just left there like a limp piece of meet. I had heard all these girls giggling and whispering while staring at me and watching Kaname walk off. Some had come up to me in hoards and began questioning me. A lot asked if we were going out or if he was going to ask me to the dance and I told them I had no idea. I really didn't know though. That's was part of why I was so nervous. But I ruled out him asking me to the dance. No way would someone like that ask out someone like me.

I walked to the bench on the side of the school after everyone had gone inside. I was so nervous I had sweat practically coming down in streams against my pale complexion. I was afraid of what he might ask me. It seemed like only a few minutes until the night class was done. Before I knew it, the bell had rung and I saw the night class steadily making their way out of the building.

My heart was racing. I slowly stood to my feet. The gravity was heavy on my feet and seemed to increase with each step I took. I suddenly stopped while flinging my head straight up. None other than Kaname was standing there looking down at me with his beautiful eyes. I gasped real quick an fell backwards from shock.

I just kind of laid there for a second and took it all in. It was actually quite pleasant releasing all the tension from my body while laying there.

"Yuki, are you okay?" he said with a firm strong tone. He then knelt down and swooped me up into his arms. He then began walking toward my dorm. It felt as if we had just been married and he was whisking me away to our room to share our newly made bond. I began blushing and tracing for any emotion in his face. All I could come up with was that he was some what enjoying this.

We had reached my room and he had let me down on my feet keeping one arm around my waist for extra support.

"You sure you can make it to your bed ok?" He asked half chuckling to himself. I kind of gave him half smile and just stood there once he completely let me go. We stood there for a minute looking at each other and finally he broke the silence.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked somewhat puzzled.

"You said you had something to ask me," I replied tilting my head slightly to the side.

He half smiled and let out a quick laugh under his breath.

"You're right, I did. Well I was going to ask if you would accompany me to the Spring Dance coming up," he said with a straight face. He was looking deep into my eyes as if trying to read my thoughts.

I stood there for a minute in shock in what he had just asked. I was baffled and had no way of replying. Yet, I finally managed to get something out.

"Yes. I would love to go with you."

That's all I could think of. I hated myself. I wanted to say so much more and ask so many questions but I fought against my better judgment. Then he did something which made me almost die. He leaned his face down inches from mine and quickly brushed his cold soft lips against mine. After giving off a slight smile he turned around and walked away.

I stood there motionless not sure what to do. My heart had practically stopped by this point and I was holding my fingertips over my lips which had just been graced by his. I sighed and snapped back to myself. I was turning around to go in my room when I caught glimpse of Zero standing not too far from my door. I gasped and looked at him like I had just done something devastating. He just stood there looking as emotionless as always, yet there was a certain sadness ringing behind his lavender eyes which I adored so much.

"Zero… I just….I didn't…..I mean," I tried to say something but nothing registered in my mind and my thoughts were no where to be found.

"What? You think I care if you kiss that blood thirsty monster? Be my guest. If you want to end up like him go on ahead and keep it up," He replied while slightly shaking his head. He turned around and began waking off.

"Zero! Wait!" I tried calling after him but it didn't work.

I was just sitting there looking like an idiot and feeling confused as I had ever been. I had no idea what to think and it wasn't getting any easier from here on out.

**Alright, that's it for this cause I wanted to update but didn't feel like adding more. I'm too tired too. Ha ha. Anyway please review if you liked it.**

**Peace**


	5. Please Don't Leave Me

Chapter 5

**Hey, I haven't updated in like forever and I know that. But I completely forgot about it. Anyway I hope you like it. If not go ahead and tell me.**

It was too quiet. The night was silently cutting into my thoughts ticking away with a single sound. The sound of loneliness, hurt, pain, and anguish was all I could hear. It reminded me all too well of Zero's expression after my encounter with Kaname. I had never truly seen him the way he had been at that moment. His face was haunting my thoughts and wouldn't leave me alone. He would have to talk to me though. He would still be there by my side when I needed him though. At least I hoped he would always be there. Then again, why am I thinking about him when I have Kaname there with me? Kaname pretty much sealed his feelings with that kiss right? Or was he simply just teasing me for kicks?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sun peaking through my window without notification. I realized I had gotten no sleep and had been dwelling on the subject all night. I felt horrible while crawling out of bed. I was tired, confused, sad, and torn. But then again, what's new? Didn't I always feel this way? Well, with a new day perhaps a new aura will fill this nightmarish atmosphere.

I began walking to class as I saw Zero walking alongside the school's door. I quickly began running towards him.

" Zero!! Hey Zero! Wait!" I screamed hoping he would stop for me. Sure enough he came to a sudden stop and slowly turned his head to look at me with one side of his face. His eyes seemed quite cold and expressionless. It was like he was empty.

"Yes Miss Yuki?" He had replied with no emotion to his words. He also never called me Miss Yuki. It's like he didn't even know me. I slowly bowed my head before him and stood there like an idiot with my eyes shut tightly. He just stood before me not saying a word. It seemed like forever before he finally said something.

"If you don't hurry up you'll be late for class. You don't have time to stand around wasting it," was all I heard and when I looked up he was already turned around walking. I ran after him, tears now building up strongly behind my eyes and grabbed his arm tightly stopping him from going any further. He turned around to face me while I still had an iron grip on his arm. He just looked at me with cold and expressionless eyes. I missed his old eyes so bad. I wanted to see them again. I needed to see them.

Without thinking I practically threw myself at him. Before I knew it my arms were gripping tightly around him in a hug I didn't think was possible for the strongest creature to break. Like a baby, I began crying in his chest pulling tightly on the back of his jacket trying to keep him as close to me as possible.

"Don't leave me! Don't think differently of me! Don't become someone I don't know! Don't leave my side…."

I stopped for a minute. Did I really just say that? Did those words come out of my mouth? If it did, did I truly mean or want those things? Not to mention, I was scared to see what Zero's reaction was. After a moment I suddenly felt his strong arms gripping me tightly around me. I didn't know what to make of it.

Was he saying he didn't want to leave me either? Was he just showing sympathy? Or was he simply just as confused as I was?

"Yuki, come with me" Is the only thing he said before he stopped hugging me. He then took my hand and began pulling me quickly toward a small closet right inside of the building.

A slight thud was all that was heard when he shut the door behind him. He locked it and swiftly turned to me. The closet was tiny and very compact. I felt squished and a bit confused, yet at the same time I didn't mind as long as Zero was there. His eyes had changed. They weren't expressionless anymore. They were this beautiful lavender color that had this yearning in them. I wasn't too sure exactly what it was, but I couldn't stop staring into them. They had captured me in his gaze as he moved very close to me to the point I had to look up just to see his face.

"What do you want? Is it me or him? Answer me truthfully!" He began to raise his voice yet at the same time keeping as quiet as possible. What did he mean? Was he talking about Kaname? He was wasn't he? Of course he was talking about Kaname. I just stared at him with my mouth slightly open to answer yet I couldn't come up with anything to say. It was the same with Kaname. Did I like Zero as well? And did I like him the same way I loved Kaname?

"Who is more important to you? Can't you tell me that?" He began pushing more questions on me to make me crack and let it all out. I took a deep breath and tears began flowing freely by now.

"Zero…I, you see….I could never choose between you two. I love both of you and I just…it's so hard…I just" but before I could finish his arms had clung onto my waist as he pushed his lips on mine. Not again! This is the same type of scenario as last night I thought. But it wasn't. There wasn't something in this kiss that was different from Kaname's last night. At first I was going to push him off and start chewing him out but as soon as I was going to I closed my eyes instinctively and gave in.

His lips were some what softer than and not as cold as Kaname's. The kiss seemed to go on forever as it slowly escalated and I could taste his tongue inside of my mouth slowly feeling every inch of mouth. As I was caught up in the moment I heard a banging on the closest door and I jumped causing Zero to bite my tongue.

"Ow! That really hurt!" I screamed while holding my hand over my mouth. We both looked up and saw one of the instructors opening the door.

"What exactly are you two doing in here?" He asked with one of his bushy eyebrows raised.

"We were looking for something in here and accidentally got locked inside. No big deal," Zero said trying to cover it up. The teacher just shot us a glare and told us to go back to class. We nodded and headed out of the closet.

I turned my head around real fast to look at the door and I swore for a split second I saw Kaname standing there. So I quickly looked again yet no one was there.

Must have imagined it…..

**Alright. That's all for this chapter. Now, I'm not a big Yuki and Zero fan but it's a story. If I made it one sided that wouldn't make it as great I think. Anyway please review so I know to continue or not. **

**-Animemaiden -**


	6. The Night Before The Dance

Wow I haven't written in a long time

**Wow I haven't written in a long time. But I'm in a creative writing mood right now. So I decided to get some more of this story done. I'm not going to stop until I finish no matter how long it takes.lol. Cause I need to start finishing my stuff. Well hope you like it!**

It was the night before the dance. I couldn't believe what I had done. I could still feel the warmth of Zero as I lay in my bed tossing and turning. Was it so wrong to like it as much as I had seemed to? I didn't know what to do. I thought I loved Kaname but then again that's the keyword. I _thought. _Who knows what the future holds. I glanced out my window the darkness enveloping the night with the moon slightly peeking through.

I was too restless to just sit in bed all night. I slowly arose from my bed and remade the silky floral pink sheets. I sighed heavily as I placed a slimming long black over coat on and some boots and headed out the door. Making my way down the dormitory it was cold and dark. It was like my dream only ten times freakier since this was real life. I could literally feel the dark creeping up on me trying to scare me to death.

I finally reached the door and rested my hand on the knob. I stood there for a second and took a deep breath. I had thinking to do and I needed to do it now before anything else happened. I took steps outside and felt the damp ground below me making little squishing noises as I moved along. I couldn't stop thinking of Zero but Kaname also plagued my thoughts constantly. I can't keep going like this.

As I was walking I heard sudden crunching leaves behind me. I swiftly turned around while my heart began jumping so hard and it was racing. All the blood rushed to my head and I felt woozy. I heard more leaves crunch in the opposite direction now. I turned again. At this point I was freaking out and wandering who or _what_ could be out there.

"Who's there?! Tell me! Don't you dare come near me!" I screamed panicking. Then I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. I heard a voice behind me and I knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"First you betray me and now I can't even come near you?"

That voice. That very sentence made me bust into tears. I knew exactly who that was. It was one of the people who I could have lived without seeing right then. Of course it had to be Kaname. I turned to face him with tears glistening down my face shining in the moonlight. I could only see part of his face and nothing else for the shadows were enveloping him.

"I…I didn't…I mean…I…." I was stumbling for words and nothing was coming out. The only thing that came out was more tears and then I felt like a little kid. I couldn't help it. I was frozen. I couldn't wipe away my tears. My face was getting so puffy and drenched, I hated for him to see me like this.

He moved a step closer to me and I flinched and gasped and held my breath for a few seconds. He stopped and stared deep into my eyes. I felt fixed. I felt lost in the moment like he was penetrating my brain. I couldn't help but just stand there and take it in. I sighed and closed my eyes and held my head in my hands. The next thing I knew he had his huge masculine arms around me from behind, embracing me. He gently stroked my hair with his hand while taking a deep breath.

He lowered his lips to my ear and he was so close I could feel the tip of his fangs brushed against my ear lobe. I had a tingle go through out my whole body and I felt my body freeze under his touch. I gasped for air.

"Why do you fear me so? Is that why you went running to that low class monster?" Kaname said breathing down my neck giving me goose bumps everywhere. But I stopped to think what he said. I was confused.

"What do you mean low class monster?" I asked with question in my voice.

"You didn't know? Well, the person who you love so dear isn't who you think he is. Zero is none other than a human bitten and transformed. He is nothing but I mere monster fighting the urge to feed. From what I see, you may be his main target one day." He said with a serious yet low voice while he cupped his hand around my chin.

"He's….a what? He's a vampire?" I was so shocked I had no idea what to think anymore. I just stood there in shock and I forgot everything I had ever thought and focused on the main fact. He was a vampire. The thought had never crossed me. I couldn't believe this. I didn't want to believe it. I closed my eyes and began crying and sniffling. I didn't know what to. Someone should have just killed me already.

His brace got tighter around me. I could muscles around me. He was warmer than I remembered yet there was a distinct cold feeling I got down my spine.

"I can make it all go away. I could just make this better for you. You wouldn't have to worry about Zero anymore…I could…" as he said this he slightly cocked my head to the side exposing a tiny slit of skin. His face lowered and I could feel his lips gently kissing my neck. He also began slightly sucking on little sections of skin and making me go crazy. It felt so good but it was so wrong. That was always my problem, I always knew it was wrong yet I never disagreed so much to the point where I tried to make it stop. I could feel his mouth open wide and I closed my eyes tight and opened real quick thinking it was just a dream but this was reality. I panicked but I just stood there even though I knew what was about to happen to me.

I heard a click. This was not from either me or Kaname. We both turned to see Zero staring at us blank in the face pointing a gun straight to Kaname's head.

**I end it hear for now. I am tired and I have to get up so no more. I think it wasn't my best but I'm trying to think of ideas and I think this chapter is going to help me shape some of the later chapters. Well tell me what you think. Personally it's not my fave chapter but idc.**

**Love,**

**Animemaiden**


	7. Get Me Away From This

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone. I have different ideas for this story but I'm not too sure how to go about putting them into the story. Well I hope you like it.**

Zero was standing there and I couldn't believe the look on his face. Kaname released me and looked him dead on.

"You were the one so bent on protecting her and yet you yourself decide to sink your teeth in for a taste," Zero said coldly with this sharp look in his eyes that felt like it was going to pierce straight through Kaname. Kaname slightly smiled and looked like he was silently chuckling to himself.

"You should know more than me. I mean I know you have always wanted a taste of human blood, not to mention how delicious Yuki's probably is. I admit it was way out of line for me to even go as far as I did but I am firstly a vampire and sometimes I can myself get caught up in the moment. Sure, I have a lot of self control but when it comes to Yuki I seem to lose it little by little."

I stood there in shock and fear. Tears ran down my face. Zero was staring at Kaname and he had this look in his eye of surprise and it felt like Zero somewhat understood what he was saying and he lowered his gun and both of them stood there glaring into the other's eyes. I didn't realize how much I was trembling.

They both looked at me and then looked worried.

"Yuki, please understand…..we got carried away…" Kaname said having sympathy in his eyes. He knew what he did and he regretted it but all I could do was stand there. I looked over at Zero who looked just as sad as Kaname looked. I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't. I just stood there in shock and I started breathing heavily. I didn't know what to do. My vision was getting blurry and I my knees started to wobble. I wanted to catch myself, but what would I do after that?

These two I had come to love were both before me and both looking at me with sadness in their eyes. I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and thought carefully to myself about the situation and I slowly reopened my eyes drenched in tears.

"All of this….this has all been a lie….I thought something that is false….I know now how foolish I am….I don't need either of you….life would be easier if I hadn't met you…..I can't handle this pain anymore…." Was this all I could say? I knew what I was saying was somewhat a lie but it had some truth in it. Did I truly love them? Yes, I did. But was it truly worth everything I had to go through? That's what I truly had to think. I looked at both of them, they were both speechless. I chuckled softly to myself and closed my eyes. This time I didn't open them back up but instead I collapsed onto the cold hard ground.

Knocked unconscious I was losing a grip on everything I was feeling. I let all my feelings spill out upon the ground as I lay there and what felt like I was dying. I couldn't believe how easy it was to just lay there and let everything go. I didn't know what to say or what to do but I knew whatever I did I felt that if I stayed asleep and never woke up I wouldn't have to deal with any of this mess.

Well this changed when I woke up in a bed in the chairman's room and I was face to face with both Kaname and Zero. All this emotion came into me and I was once again in the same situation and faced with the two people I wanted to disappear but no matter how much I wished it they stayed right there looking at me with worry and it wasn't fair. They needed to leave.

"….leave….please..."I barely whispered from my soft colorless lips. I kept repeating 'leave' over and over again. So much anger was in me yet there was so much sorrow countering it I felt it would be easier if I were to just die. It'd make it all go away. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep wishing when I would wake up this would all be over.

**Alright that's it for now. I know it's short but I have other stuffs to do. And I'm really sad right now. My boyfriend just broke up with me a couple days before one of our anniversaries and quite frankly I'm not in the mood to write so sorry if it sucks. **

**Animemaiden**


End file.
